profandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger
"Shoot to Kill !!" Gunslingers are firearm specialists from Einbroch that relies on pinpoint accuracy in bringing down enemies. And as the name imply, they use guns to deal damage as much as possible in a short amount of time. A wide array of guns and firearms opens up to each of its own unique abilities and skills to produce different playing styles, making Gunslingers a versatile class. Novice characters can change classes directly to Gunslinger once they hit Job Lvl 10. However, they don't have an advanced class. To make up for this, Gunslingers have different Job EXP requirement compared to the traditional job classes, and they are allowed to reach a maximum Job Lvl at 70. = Gunslinger Jobchange Quest= #To become a Gunslinger, your novice must be Job level 10. #Ride the airship until you get to Einbroch. #Go to the Gunslinger Guild 136, 199. #Talk to Master Miller and he will ask you to find someone in Payon. #Go to Payon #From the south entrance of Payon, Cross the bridge and walk east (follow the wall) until you see an Wise Bull Horn 184, 65. #Talk to him and he'll ask you to bring him the following: #*3 Fluff #*3 Zargons #*3 Rainbow Shell #*10 Shell #*3 Green Herbs #*1 Trunk #*1 Milk (he won't take it first, he will ask for it after you give those items above) #After giving him the milk, Go back to Einbroch. #Talk to Master Miller and he'll change you to a Gunslinger. = Builds = Basics: Stats Strength: '''Increases weight limit for efficient carrying of high end equipment, potions, food items, bullets and cartridges, spheres and sphere packs, and spare equipment. Also increases ATK (for every 5 STR = 1 ATK for ranged weapons). '''Agility: Used to increase flee and ASPD. 'Vitality: '''Increases DEF, max HP, efficiency of HP regeneration, effectiveness of HP restorative items, and resistance to negative status of Poison, Silence and Stun. '''Intelligence: ' Used to increase MDEF, max SP, efficiency of SP regeneration, effectiveness of SP restorative items, and resistance to negative status of Blind, Sleep and Stone Curse. '''Dexterity: '''The most important stat for a Gunslinger. Increases ranged damage, and for every 10 DEX , there is an additional damage bonus. Increases minimum-maximum damage, allowing for better average damage output. Also increases HIT rate and slightly increases ASPD. '''Luck: '''Increases Critical Rate and Perfect Dodge. Also decreases the chance of being afflicted by any negative status affect (but not as much as the effect of VIT and INT in most cases). DEX/AGI Speedster * STR: 1 * AGI: 85-99 * VIT: 1-40 * INT: 9 * DEX: 90 * LUK: 1 This build relies on FLEE and ASPD more than anything. Weapons of choice are handguns and gatling guns, as they give the most ASPD. But preferably, handguns are usually used to utilize the passive skill Chain Action which gives chance to double the damage dealt much like the Thief's Double Attack. Furthermore, they can augment their ASPD by using Gatling Fever and Last Stand, though comes at a price; using Gatling Fever reduces FLEE and movement speed while Last Stand disables movement speed. Even so, with buffs and right equipment, this build can reach the max ASPD without relying on Last Stand. DEX/VIT/INT Duelist * STR: 50 * AGI: 60 * VIT: 80-90 * INT: 1-40 * DEX: 80 * * LUK:12 The build for MVP/PVP/WOE. This build allows the gunslinger to be more difficult to kill because of the enhanced HP and DEF. Stats can be tweaked to the player's taste to either enlarge the weight limit or to enhance SP regeneration and a larger SP pool. Skills essential to this build are Desperado, Trigger Happy Shot and Full Blast, three of the most damaging skills in the gunslinger's repertoire. Desperado is a skill that used on multiple targets, and counted as a melee skill, thus bypassing Pneuma and Crusader's Defender. Cons of this skill is that it's ineffective on Land Protector and the skill must be used 1 cell adjacent to the target to maximize the number of hits and damage. Full Blast is also a devastating skill when using shotguns and is most effective when under the influence of Bard's Bragi's Poem. Trigger Happy Shot is sometimes a choice over Full Blast DPS-wise because of its short skill delay. Because of the large number of skill points, one could take Desperado path and pursue other skills, and so for Full Blast to be a specialist on one type of weapon, but it also does not hurt to get them both. DEX/AGI/LUK Critical Gunslinger * STR: 1 * AGI: 80-90 * VIT: 1-40 * INT: 9 * DEX: 90-99 * LUK: 20-40 While most gunslingers rely on ASPD and skill spamming, some opt to to take advantage of certain equipment. Rifles, in particular, boost hit rates and critical rate significantly. Specifically, the Lever Action Rifle is the most recommended weapon as it gives the most boost of critical rate (CRIT +50). Couple it up with 2 Drosera Cards, Critical-enhancing accessories, LUK-boosting equipment, and a little nudge on the LUK stat, will easily give a total of over 100 CRIT rate. INT/AGI Gun Mage * STR: 1 * AGI: 80-90 * VIT: 1-30 * INT: 80-90 * DEX: 50-60 * LUK: 1 An unorthodox build that relies on spell damage. It's basically a Speedster Build with a twist. This build has high ASPD to increase the chances to cast the spell. The mediocre DEX is used for backup damage just in case the spell does not kick in. And just like the Critical Build, it has to rely heavily on equipment. Unlike to the Swordsman class that has certain equipment with auto-spell capabilities, Gunslingers have to compound their weapons with cards to attain a similar effect. Other equipment and cards with auto-spell abilities for armors and accessories should also be used. When properly equipped, this build can also deal devastating damage because spells could tend to overlap each other, producing a large damage output. =Equipment= = Job Bonus = =See Also= *Job Template Example Category:Classes Category:Extended Classes Category:Gunslinger